houseofnightfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Verbrannt
thumb|left|284pxVerbrannt (Originaltitel: Burned) ist der siebte Teil der Vampyrsaga House of Night von P.C. und Kristin Cast. Er erschien am 27. April 2010 im Verlag St. Martin's Griffin in Amerika und am 12. August 2011 im Fischer FJB Verlag in Deutschland. Das Buch wurde von Christine Blum übersetzt. Klappentext Wenn Freunde sich nicht mehr vertrauen können, gewinnt das Böse die Oberhand. Die Dinge stehen schlecht im House of Night. Zoeys Seele ist zerschmettert. Um sie herum ist alles zerstört, wofür sie je gekämpft hat. Und mit einem gebrochenen Herzen will sie lieber in der Anderwelt bleiben. Ihr Krieger Stark scheint der Einzige zu sein, der zu ihr durchdringen könnte, doch dafür müsste er sterben. Und das würde Zoey umbringen. Doch auch Stevie Rae und Aphrodite könnten helfen, wenn sie nur wollten. Warum zögern sie? Inhalt Zoey's Geschichte Nach dem ihre Seele zerberste, erwacht Zoey in der Anderwelt. Wenn sie länger als eine Woche ohne ihren Geist, nur mit ihrem Körper, dort bleibt, wird sie sterben. Zoey verspürt jedoch nicht den Wunsch, wieder von dort weg zu gehen, selbst wenn sie dort niemals Ruhe finden würde. Sie denkt, sie wäre Schuld an Heaths und noch so viel weiteren Toden. Neferet ist jedoch besorgt, dass einer von Zoeys Freunden ihr dort raushilft, weshalb sie Kalonas Geist in die Anderwelt schickt. Nach einer Prophezeiung von Kramisha nehmen Darius, Aphrodite und Stark Zoeys Körper auf die Isle of Skye, wo die Königin Sgiach lebt, die sich von der Außernwelt abgeschieden hat. Um Zoey zu retten muss Stark selbst zum Schamanen werden. Beim Erreichthumb|left|234pxen der Anderwelt folgt Stark seiner Bindung zu Zoey und findet sie so. Er überzeugt Heath, sie zu verlassen, was er schließlich einwilligt, damit Zoey weiterleben kann. Zoey ist daraufhin sehr verzweifelt und auch Stark schafft es nicht zu ihr durchzuringen. Um sie zu motivieren geht Stark zu dem heiligen Hain um mit Kalona zu kämpfen. Weil ihr aber klar ist, dass er gegen Kalona nicht gewinnen kann, sammelt sie ihre Seele wieder zusammen und will ihm helfen, doch Kalona hat ihn schon getötet. Schließlich greift sie Kalona an und überwältigt ihn und zwingt ihn Stark wiederzubeleben, was er zuerst nicht tun will, doch als schließlich Nyx erscheint, bleibt ihm keine andere Wahl. Zoey akzeptiert Stark als ihren Wächter und gibt ihm wegen den Verletzungen ihr Blut. Schließlich kommen sie beiden zusammen und kehren in die reale Welt zurück. Stevie Rae's Geschichtethumb|214px Um ihren Freunden zu helfen, ruft Stevie Rae den weißen Stier. Sie wusste jedoch nicht, dass der weiße Stier für die Finsternis und der schwarze für das Licht. Der Stier verrät ihr zwar ein Gedicht, doch als Preis verletzt er sie und trinkt damit ihr Blut und ihren Schmerz. Rephaim kann sie gerade noch retten, doch schließlich greift der weiße Stier ihn an. Stevie Rae ruft den schwarzen Stier, damit er den weißen bekämpft. Der Preis dafür ist, dass Stevie Rae auf ewig an Rephaim gebunden ist. Stevie Rae entwickelt immer mehr Gefühle für Rephaim. Als sie schließlich mit ihrem Freund Dallas schlafen will taucht Rephaim plötzlich auf und Stevie Rae ist gezwungen Dallas die ganze Geschichte zu erklären. Daraufhin rastet er aus, gibt der Finsternis nach und verwandelt sich in einen dunklen Vampyr. Er versucht Dallas und Stevie Rae zu töten was ihm jedoch nicht gelingt. Am nächsten Morgen teilen die beiden ihre Gefühle und Nyx zeigt ihr ein menschliches Bild von Rephaim. Sichtweise *Kapitel 1: Leseprobe Offizielle deutsche Leseprobe zu Verbrannt Kategorie:Buchreihe Kategorie:Buch Kategorie:House of Night Bücher